These Haunting Hours
by hullosweetpea
Summary: It was always there. Staring him in the face. Never ending. Why wouldn't it stop?


**A/N: I hate horror movies. I run screaming through haunted houses. But I love Five Nights at Freddy's. What the hell? I actually haven't played it; I've only watched Markiplier play it and it scares me every time. I don't think I could handle playing it. And then it turned into this. Gah, why? I blame my sister for this.**

**Disclaimer: All Scott Cawthon's **

These Haunting Hours

It was always there. Staring him in the face. Never ending. Why wouldn't it stop?

Day Four. He had no idea how he made it to the fourth day. The bastards almost made it in the other night. They were banging on the door then.  
**BANG, BANG, BANG**  
He sat down in the swivel chair that faced the security cameras and watched in fear. He hadn't slept since he started this job. Every time he tried he heard their moans and the banging on the door.  
**BANG, BANG, BANG**  
He saw their faces through the window as the hallway light flickered, beckoning him to open the door. It was safe to open to the door. But he knew it wasn't. It was never safe. It wasn't safe there and it wasn't safe in his dreams.

**BANG, BANG, BANG **

The phone's red recording light was flashing and he pressed the button to play the message. _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._  
Damn son of bitch was always acting like he couldn't handle it himself. He made it to day four didn't he? He knew what he was doing.  
_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message __tomorrow_.  
He sat up as heard the banging sounds on the door that had tormented his dreams on the recording. He scanned the screens and saw that Bonnie was close.  
** CLOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP**  
_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you._ The man on the phone cleared his throat. _Uh, when I did._  
He felt his heat beat rise as the message continued. He felt a wave of intuition hit him. He didn't even have to check the screens to know Foxy was coming. He could hear the hurried footsteps, as if the animatronic was an Olympic sprinter.  
**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK**  
He pressed the button to close the door and the moment afterwards could hear loud banging on the door. Foxy's arms casted hurried shadows against the floor of the office.  
**BANG BANG BANG BANG**  
The noise stopped and he checked the monitors to see that Foxy was back at the cove. He couldn't see Bonnie on the screens so he dropped the door on her side.  
-_wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._  
He had completely forgotten about the message and now the creepy music that he heard on occasion as he left the restaurant in the morning was playing.  
_You know..._ The man stopped talking and let out a long moan that made him shiver. _Oh, no_\- he was interrupted by loud animatronic screeching that caused him to fall out of his swivel chair. He bolted up the moment he recovered to check the monitors. Bonnie was lurking in the hallway, but he couldn't see Chica, so he lowered the door. Pirate's Cove was still out of order, but when he looked at the stage monitor screen his heart almost stopped.  
Freddy was out.  
He swallowed back his fear and panic and scanned the screens to see him eyeing the camera. He fell back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this night. This night, it was different. The fan whirred behind him and the lights dimly flickered.  
**CREEEAAAK**  
He bolted up from his slightly relaxed position and looked at the cameras. He couldn't see anyone.  
**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK  
** He threw himself at the door switch and the door slammed shut. He ran to the other door and closed it too. He sat back down in his chair and let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't take it. Why the hell was he still here?  
**BANG...BANG**  
Shit, they were there. They were there for him.  
**BANG...BANG...BANG**  
He felt rivulets of sweat trickle down his face. His nails dug into his skin in anticipation. He closed his eyes.  
** BANG BANG BANG**  
Jesus they wouldn't let up. Why couldn't the bastards stay put? Why did he apply for this job?  
**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**  
He got out of his chair and dived under his desk. He started to rock back and forth. His heartbeat echoed in his ears. He felt like he was driving himself mad. Back and forth, back and forth. His head hit the top of the desk and the back.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BAN- CRUNK SCREE CLUNK CRASH CRASH CRA-**

He paused and listened.  
He heard nothing.  
He untangled himself and looked out from under his hiding spot. He cocked his ear and heard it. The music. Eerie and sweet and hauntingly beautiful. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and rise.  
They were staring at him.  
"Jesus Christ, son of a bitch! Get away! Shit!"  
The three smiled at them as Freddy reached out for him. "Christ, no. Damn you bastards!"  
Freddy's arm reached above the desk and pressed the button on the fan so that it sputtered before slowly turning off. He let his hands fall to his sides and watched as Freddy smiled at him before walking away. The others faced him until Freddy left the room. Once he was gone they left, one by one. His mouth gaped open as they left, in shock at what transpired in the room.

He started to cry as the clock struck six.

**A/N: If you can't tell I hate that damn fan. It messes with me. **


End file.
